1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to a shelter frame kit for supporting auxiliary lenses, such as sunglasses, wherein the shelter frame kit is adapted for detachably mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of a magnetic means equipped with an interlocking engagement in such a manner that the shelter frame kit is capable of pivotally coupling the primary spectacle frame in a position between 0 and 180 degrees.
2. Description of Related Arts
An auxiliary shelter frame is widely used today for mounting on a primary spectacle frame, especially an auxiliary shelter frame with magnetic attachment is even commonly used in recent market. The advantage of the magnetic shelter frame is that when the shelter frame is placed in front of the primary spectacle frame, due to the magnetic attraction, the shelter frame will be automatically guided and attracted by the primary spectacle frame having magnet embedded thereon, so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame. Thus, the wearer can easily use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
However, even though the shelter frame can be detached easily from the primary spectacle frame, the wearer cannot take out the shelter frame in such a quick response especially when the wearer has to switch the shelter frame back and forth on the primary spectacle. For example, when the wearing is driving through a tunnel, the wearer may need to detach the shelter frame when entering the tunnel and attach the shelter frame back on the primary spectacle frame after exiting the tunnel. The detaching and attaching operation of the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame will give trouble to the wearer because the wearer may pay more attention on the operation of the shelter frame rather than on the road, which is dangerous while driving. Beside the drivers, it is also inconvenient for many wearers such as golf prayers and baseball players having outdoor activities, who have to switch the shelter frame back and forth on the primary spectacle frame.
Moreover, since the primary spectacle frame comprises magnets embedded thereon, which will increase the weight of the primary spectacle frame, such that the wearer may feel uncomfortable because of the additional weight of the primary spectacle frame even though the shelter frame is detached therefrom. Moreover, it is known that the magnets produce magnetic field which may affect the blood circulation of a human being. When the wearer always wear the primary spectacle frame having the magnets embedded thereon, the magnetic field produced by those magnets may cause eye infection or even serious headache for the wear.
Thus, the magnets embedded on the primary spectacle frame may not only adversely affect the entire ornamental appearance of the primary spectacle frame but also limit the designers to create and design new style of the frames in the fashion market.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses, wherein the shelter frame kit is pivotally coupling a primary spectacle frame so as to open and close the shelter frame kit from the primary spectacle frame quickly and easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses, wherein the shelter frame kit is adapted for detachably and precisely mounting on the primary spectacle frame by magnetic attraction. Moreover, the shelter frame kit is arranged to interlock with the primary spectacle frame so that the shelter frame kit is securely mounted on the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses, wherein the primary spectacle frame comprises a pair of rim lockers for interlocking two lenses in position respectively, wherein the rim lockers are made of soft-magnetic metal having magnetic attraction ability such that no magnet is needed to embed on the primary spectacle frame. In other words, the primary spectacle frame does not require to alter the original structural design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses, wherein the supporting arms of the shelter frame kit is not only magnetically attracted to but also interlocked with the rim lockers of the primary spectacle frame respectively, so as to prevent up and down movement or sideward movement of the shelter frame kit with respect to the primary spectacle frame once the shelter frame kit is mounted in position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses, wherein the depth of the magnet seat of the rim lockers can be adjusted so as to minimum a distance between the primary spectacle frame and the shelter frame kit. In other words, the shelter frame kit can be adjustably mounted in the front of the primary spectacle frame according to a thickness thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses, wherein even though the shelter frame kit is magnetically attracted and interlocked with the primary spectacle frame, the wearer still may merely use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame kit during exercising or driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses, wherein no magnet is needed to embed on the primary spectacle frame so as to further reduce the weight of the primary spectacle frame. Furthermore, the ornamental appearance of the primary spectacle frame can be maintained wherein the primary spectacle frame is exactly identical to a common spectacle frame even though the shelter frame kit is removed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame kit for glasses wherein the primary spectacle frame does not require to alter its original structural design, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the primary spectacle frame incorporating with the shelter frame kit.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a shelter frame kit adapted for detachably mounting in front of a primary spectacle frame which comprises a frame body having a pair of lens rims for mounting a pair of lenses in position wherein each lens rim comprises a rim locker for securely locking up the lens within the respective lens rim. The frame body comprises a primary bridge connected between the two lenses and two side extension arms provided at two outer sides of the lenses respectively each having a hinge portion rearwardly extended therefrom for pivotally coupling a temple.
The shelter frame kit for supporting two auxiliary lenses comprises a bridge extended between the two auxiliary lenses, two shelter arms having two pivot hinges affixed on upper sides of the two auxiliary lenses respectively, and two interlocking means provided at two ends of the two shelter arms respectively for interlocking with the two rim lockers of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame in such a manner that the auxiliary lenses of the shelter frame kit are adapted for pivotally folding from a closed position to an open position, wherein the closed position of the shelter frame kit, the two auxiliary lenses are respectively positioned in front of the two lenses of the primary spectacle frame, and in the opened position of the shelter frame kit, the two auxiliary lenses are 180-degree flipped over the two lenses of the primary spectacle frame at the two pivot hinges respectively.
Each of the interlocking means comprises a supporting arm rearwardly extended from the shelter frame kit, and a magnetic seat which comprises a magnet housing downwardly connected from the supporting arm for magnetically attracting from behind the frame body and engaging with the respective rim locker, so as to securely mount the shelter frame kit in front of the primary spectacle frame.
In order to mount the shelter frame kit in front of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame, simply put the shelter frame kit in front of the primary spectacle frame and drop it down. Due to the magnetic attraction, the two magnetic seats of the shelter frame kit are magnetically attracted from behind to engage with the two rim lockers of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame respectively. Thus, the two interlocking means of the shelter frame kit are respectively interlocked with the frame body of the primary spectacle frame. So, the present invention provides not only the magnetic attraction but also the interlocking engagement for securely mounting the shelter on the primary spectacle frame. For opening the two auxiliary lenses, simply flip over the auxiliary lenses about the pivot hinges such that the auxiliary lenses are adapted to pivotally rotate 180 degrees from the closed position.